


Paper Kisses

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm horrible at tagging, Kissing Games, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing the kiss game with paper wasn't exactly what Mark thought of as fun, but it was when his boyfriend was involved. </p><p> </p><p>Jackson took the kiss game very seriously, even if other people didn't. With Mark, he took it all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlot/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Hemorrhage!!

_‘This game is interesting.’_

Jackson watched as Jaebum and Youngjae tried to pass the paper down the line with their lips, but they were failing. He looked to his side, smiling at his boyfriend, who didn’t look at all interested in the game.

“Cheer up, Yi-en, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Jackson said, pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s cheek before looking back at the front of the line.

When Youngjae finally managed to pass it to Jaebum, the leader passed it to Yugyeom. The maknae passed it to Jackson, who managed to keep it on his lips for a few seconds before turning to Mark.

Jackson grabbed the back of Mark’s neck with one hand and placed the other hand on his waist, pulling him forward and pressing the paper to his lips. He could feel his boyfriend’s lips moving to get the paper stuck to his lips before he was pulling away and passing it to BamBam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the game was over, Jackson threw an arm around Mark’s shoulder and pulled him close, pecking the side of his neck as they both walked into their room.

“That game was ridiculous.” Mark mumbled, plopping down onto his bed and grabbing his I-pad.

Jackson chuckled, grabbing some heart paper things that he had previously gotten from one of his fans, then plopped down onto the bed next to Mark.

“Let’s play the game again with just the two of us.” Jackson said, holding up the paper hearts.

Mark lowered his I-pad and stared at Jackson with an incredulous look, eyes narrowed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Mark asked, laughing softly and shaking his head.

“Come on! I find it fun.” Jackson whined, internally laughing because he had a plan.

Heaving a sigh, Mark put his I-pad down and moved so he was on his knees in front of Jackson. He licked his lips to moisten them as he faced Jackson, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Alright, since you insist.” Mark mumbled, bending a little to pick up the paper. He put it up to his mouth and sucked in to make the paper stick, closing his eyes and leaning forward.

Jackson took a moment to take in his boyfriend’s features, a smile on his face before he smirked and yanked the paper from Mark’s lips, leaning forward and kissing him.

Pulling away in slight shock, Mark opened his eyes and stared at Jackson for a moment before chuckling softly and shaking his head.

“I knew you’d do that.” He mumbled, looking like he was going to end the game.

“Let’s play again!” Jackson said, holding the paper up to his own lips this time.

Sighing at his boyfriend once more, Mark nodded and leaned forward once more, closing his eyes as his lips pressed against the paper. Taking that chance, Jackson ripped the paper away again and held onto the back of Mark’s neck so he couldn’t pull away.

“Cheater.” Mark mumbled into the kiss, placing both hands firmly on Jackson’s hips as they moved their lips in sync.

Smirking, Jackson grabbed hold of Mark’s waist and pushed him down onto the bed, hovering over him as he kissed his boyfriend a little more roughly, nipping at his bottom lip, making Mark let out a small moan.

“You’re so sexy, Yi-en.” Jackson whispered, moving his lips to Mark’s ear and licking the outside of it.

Mark shivered, biting down on his lip as he stuck his hand up Jackson’s shirt, tracing his stomach with his nails. “Don’t tease.” He mumbled finally.

Chuckling, Jackson sat up and took Mark’s shirt off, throwing it down on the floor and bending to kiss along Mark’s chest, sucking on a few places as he unbuttoned his boyfriend’s jeans. Pulling them off, Jackson threw them to the floor as well.

“You too.” Mark whispered, pushing Jackson’s shirt up while he pushed his pants down at the same time.

Jackson pulled his shirt off, rising a little as he kicked his pants off and lowered back down, lips latching onto Mark’s neck and sucking, leaving a hickey.

Letting out a soft moan, Mark reached down and cupped Jackson’s erection through his boxers, squeezing a little and making the boy on top of him moan. Jackson moved away from his neck and pressed a deep, rough kiss to his lips, grinding his hips down into Mark’s.

“K-Ka-yee. Fuck me, please.” Mark whispered, biting down on his lip as he raised his hips, grinding into Jackson’s hips.

Complying, Jackson pushed his boxers down, including Mark’s. He reached over and grabbed the lube, hovering over Mark once more as he popped open the lid. When he was about to squirt some onto his fingers, Mark grabbed his wrist with a shake of his head.

“I already fingered myself earlier.” Mark admitted, a shy expression on his face.

“Ooh, you naughty boy.” Jackson teased, a smirk on his face as he squirted lube onto his cock, rubbing it all over the place before throwing the bottle onto the bed and hovering over Mark again.

“Ready, baby?” Jackson whispered, an almost predatory look in his eyes as he looked down at his boyfriend, licking his lips.

When Mark nodded, Jackson took hold of Mark’s hands, lacing their fingers together as he set both their hands above Mark’s head. Grinning, Jackson slowly pushed inside Mark’s hole, a small grunt escaping as he entered the tight heat.

Mark squeezed Jackson’s hands gently, moving his legs so they were wrapped around Jackson’s waist and using his lower body strength to pull him closer, moaning when it made him go in deeper.

“Fuck me Ka-yee, please.” Mark mumbled, looking up with a pleading look in his eyes.

Jackson nodded and leaned down to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled out before slamming back in, moving at slow pace.

Mark moaned into the kiss, tightening his legs around Jackson’s waist and rutting his hips against his. “Ka-yee.” He moaned against Jackson’s lips, panting a little.

Smirking, Jackson pulled away and looked down at Mark, tightening his hold on his hands as he increased his pace, watching as the look of pleasure flashed across his beautiful boyfriend’s face.

“Look at me, Yi-en.” Jackson grunted, his thrusts gradually getting harder and deeper.

Mark opened his eyes and stared up into Jackson’s, the lust mirrored in both of their eyes. Mark gasped out, his back arching slightly when Jackson hit his prostate.

Jackson smirked cockily, hitting that spot again before pulling completely out and slamming back into Mark a little harder, making Mark’s body slide up the bed a little.

“F-Fuck, Jackson.” Mark breathed out, his body shaking and he cried out in pleasure when Jackson hit his spot again.

“I’m close.” Mark warned moments later, feeling the familiar warmth swarm in the pit of his stomach.

Jackson moaned quietly, feeling Mark’s hole tighten around his cock as he neared his climax. Clenching his jaw, he pounded into the exact spot perfectly, angling his hips so he could hit it accurately, which was the key to make Mark snap.

“I-I’m coming!” Mark cried out silently, his hand going around his cock and pumping it as he came all over his hand and both their stomachs.

“Fuck.” Jackson moaned out, staring at Mark’s face as he came, biting down on his lip as he neared his own climax.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jackson moaned out seconds before his climax hit and he exploded, groaning loudly and burying his head in Mark’s neck as he came, spilling his seed inside his boyfriend.

They laid there for a few seconds, trying to get their breath back. Jackson pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Mark closer and wiping the cum off the both of them with his shirt.

“We should play the paper kiss game more often.” Jackson said once he got his breath back, making Mark chuckle breathlessly.

“You’re in idiot.” Mark whispered, placing a soft kiss on Jackson’s chest.

“I may be an idiot, but I’m you’re idiot.” Jackson replied, chuckling at the cheesiness.

Mark shook his head and leaned up a bit, pressing a lazy kiss to Jackson’s lips before laying his head on his chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep along with Jackson.

 

In the next room, BamBam looked at Jinyoung with a confused look on his face.

“Is Mark hurt? I heard him cry out.” BamBam said, scratching the back of his head, even more confused when Jinyoung choked.

“You are far too young to know what goes on in their room.” Jinyoung said, gathering his ‘son’ and pulling him into his arms.

At the same time, Jaebum was shaking his head and muttering to himself that he had to set some house rules about sex and not corrupting the maknae’s.


End file.
